Little Red Riding Harry
by grey raven
Summary: Ever heard of little red riding hood and the wizard of oz well what happens if we mix these with Harry Potter? complete insainity! please its my first story at least give me one review (sob)
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hi, This is my first fic! My friend Angel+Devil=me helped me a little bit with this. I hope you enjoy this (You betta) and just for the record we were **extremely** hyped up on tea and coffee when we wrote this! ^-^

Chap 1 - Introduction

One day a sheep went over the hill

The End

Na just joking

****

Hermione, Harry and a reluctant Ron went down to Hagrid's hut one afternoon to tell him about a very important matter. When they arrived at the hut neither Hagrid or Fang were home. The trio figured amongst themselves that Hagrid and Fang were probably in the Forbidden Forest. So they set off for the forest not giving a thought for their own safety or protection (well except for Ron who was pissing himself) And that's where the story begins……

A/N= sorry its short but its just an Intro please review J


	2. Thats a funny name!

A/N: Hi here is the next chapter- enjoy

Chapter Two-  That's a funny name!

They were walking into the forest looking for Hagrid

Ron: Ok he must not be here let's go!

Harry: Come on Ron do you want to tell him?

Ron: Of course I don't want to tell him

Hermione: Don't be a chicken you have to tell Hagrid

Ron: I don't want to tell him, you tell him if it is so important

Harry, Hermione:  NO, YOU tell him

Ron: Ok, Ok, Ok I'll tell him

As the group kept walking they started to her footsteps, (other then their own) so they got their wands out and were ready to strike when they saw whose footsteps they were. A naive looking girl appeared out of the dark. She had long brown hair in piggy tails and a blue dress; she was also carrying a basket with a little dog inside.

Naïve Girl: Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas any more

Little dog: shit yeah uh, I mean 'woof woof'

Ron: who the hell are you?

Naïve Girl: I'm Dorothy and this is my puppy Toto, who are you?

Ron: That's the exact reason why we shouldn't come in here there are loons like this everywhere!

Dorothy: That's a funny name

Hermione: Shut up Ron, Hi, I'm Hermione Granger this is Ron Weasley and that is Harry Potter

Dorothy: Harry Potter! OMIGOD! I'm your number 1 fan! Can I have your autograph?

Hermione: Lay off my man bitch!

Harry: What did you just say Hermione?

Hermione: Nothing, nothing at all.

Ron: Sure Hermione, Sure

Harry: do you wanna come with us into the forest so Ron can tell Hagrid an Important secrete matter?

Dorothy: why does Ron have to tell Hagrid?

Harry and Hermione: It's a secrete!

Dorothy: okay I'll come

So off they went again Hermione and Harry bringing up the rear of the group, (so Ron can't run away) Ron in the middle and Dorothy at the front skipping and singing

Dorothy: we're off to find Hagrid the wonderful Hagrid of Hogwarts, he really is wonderful giant if ever a giant there was if ever-

Hermione (whispering): I wonder if she ever shuts up

Harry (whispering back): Is it wrong that I'm getting turned on by this?

Dorothy (in a really shrill voice): BECAUSE, BECAUSE, BECAUSE, BECAUSE, BECAUUUUSE, BECAUSE OF ALL THE WONDERFUL THINGS HE DOES!

Hermione and Ron: Yes

Ron (shuddering): very wrong

Suddenly they heard a noise in the bushes and then none other then a scarecrow jumped out

Scarecrow: Hi, I'm retarded and have no brain hehehehe

Dorothy: He looks scary!

Hermione: Nah duh, that's why he is a scarecrow!

Dorothy: Hey Mista Big scary scarecrow man do you wanna, come find Hagrid with us?

Scarecrow: heheheheheheheheheheheheheheh

Dorothy: I guess that means yes……Yay!

Hermione (whispering): great now we have another freak following us

Harry: I don't think Dorothy's a freak, I think she's cute

Hermione: crap

Ron: Harry….your scaring me

Harry: I mean it, she's cute!

Hermione: Well go and ask her out then if she's god-damn cute!

Harry: Okay!...........

A/N: will Harry ask out Dorothy? Will the Scarecrow get a brain? What is the important matter? All the answers will be shown in the next chapter (or maybe not)

Read and review (please)


	3. lack of communacation

A/N: hey this is fab_girl here, okay due to lack of communication with my friend who's helping me write this, I may not be able to continue this for a while, but DON"T GIVE UP HOPE keep checking cuz I WILL FINISH THIS STORY Seeya in a little while 


	4. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

 AUTHORS NOTICE

Hello this is Angel+Devil=me, I'm Co-writing this story, My friend Fab-gal just moved to a different city and I have absolutely no way to contact her, I don't really wanna finish this story, and she doesn't know how so IT IS OFFICALLY UP FOR GRABS, If you would like to take this story from me and finish it then Email me @ Billa@girlfriend.com so I can tell you all the plot details (the big secret) 

If that email address doesn't work then just tell me in a review of one of my stories (I'm not saying you have to read them)

Love 

Angel+Devil=me


End file.
